Zaldy
Zaldy is a Filipino model, stylist and designer living and working in New York City. Zaldy Goco who goes by his first name professionnally had his own eponymous line from Spring 2002 to Fall 2006. He was originally a consultant to Gwen Stefani's label L.A.M.B. when it started in 2004 and became head designer in 2005 to 2007. Zaldy decided to switch focus of his career to designing stage wear. In 2009, he created several outfits worn by Lady Gaga in 2009 to 2011. In the recent years, he collaborated with Atelier Swarovski to design a jewelry collection. Custom pieces :Related article: The Monster Ball: Theater version. Zaldy was originally contacted to meet with Kanye and Gaga for their upcoming tour, Fame Kills in September of 2009. After the tour was scrapped, Gaga and the Haus decided to keep working with Zaldy for The Monster Ball. Zaldy was given the task to create the majority of the outfits for the tour on a very tight schedule. He had two weeks to complete each outfits before the dress rehearsal in Los Angeles and a week after that before the opening night on Novembre 27 in Montreal. In order to make it in time, Zaldy had 18 people working on making at least two copies of each costumes. Some of the person who have worked under Zaldy's supervision for this project include Miguel Villalobos and Geoffrey Mac. Hunchback Suits, 2009 The Hunchback Suits is a serie of suits made of two pieces, a jacket with exagerated shoulders and a pair of high waisted pants. Four different color were made including black, natural wool cream, sheer white (prototype) and a mirror version. The black and cream version had buttons, notched lapel and a long tail on the back. The mirror jacket had a "Haus of Gaga" tag on the inside as shown on The Oprah Winfrey Show in 2010. 11-23-09 The Fame Monster Signing at Best Buy.jpg|(Nov 23, 2009) 11-23-09 The Jay Leno Show 2.jpg|The Jay Leno Show (Nov 23, 2009) 11-24-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show 004.jpg 11-24-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show 3.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Nov 24, 2009) MonsterBall-BadRomance-SideMB-MTL.jpg WhiteSuit-BadRomance.jpg|1 "The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009) DiscoBra-CloseupMB.jpg NoPants-MirrorBadRomance.jpg Photo-0113.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 007.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 006.jpg Discobra-BadRomance.jpg|2 "The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009-2010) 1-10-10 Rosemont Theatre Oprah 011.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 10, 2010) #November 27 to December 21, 2009 #December 21, 2009 to January 26, 2010 (except December 31, 2009) Jeweled Jumpsuit with lights and boots, 2009 Jumpsuit recovered with crystals and tiny light bulbs hidden in the fabric. MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg Dance 1.0.JPG Tumblr l9hj9ttMTK1qbfdnjo1 500.jpg MB-GagaIntro.png|1 The Monster Ball: Theater version (2009 to 2010) 1-10-10 Oprah at Rosemont Theatre 0015.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 10, 2010) #November 27, 2009 to January 26, 2010 Rubber Skeletal Bodice with shoes, 2009 Zaldy collaborated with interdisciplinary 3D design firm, Conduit Inc. to design and produce the rubber exoskeletal bodice. The outfit was completed with crystals on the ribs, shoulder piece and the pelvis piece. A pair of matching shoes was also created by Zaldy' team. The outfit was worn from November 27 to December 19 of 2009: The bottom half (panty) were worn on November 27 and 28 only and the Skeletal shoes were exceptionally not worn on November 29 to December, 2009. The outfit was worn with Skeleton Headpiece and bracelet made by Gary Card. The Skeletal bodice was sold on Charity Buzz for Oxam International as part of the "Heal Haiti Auction". The prop was signed with "Find your freedom. Lady Gaga" by Gaga. Zaldy Goco Rubber Skeletal Bodice.jpg Zaldy Goco Rubber Skeletal Bodice 002.jpg Zaldy Goco Rubber Skeletal Bodice 003.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 001.jpg|"The Monster Ball: Theater" (November 17-December 19, 2009) MB1-Alejandro-shoesl.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 002.jpg MB1-BBB-Backdrop.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 003.jpg Charity Buzz Skeletal bodice.jpg Charity Buzz Skeletal bodice signed.jpg Structured Bodysuit with Swarovski crystals, 2009 The Structured Bodysuit is a serie of bodysuit found in two color. The one worn onstage was white with Swarovski crystals. She was also seen wearing a black version of it. MB1-Alejandro-12.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Alejandro 001.jpg MB1-Alejandro-Wheel.jpg|1 The Monster Ball: Theater version (2009 to 2010) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 002.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6, 2009) January 2, 2010 001.png|(Jan 2, 2010) #November 27 to January 26 of 2009 Goat Fur Jacket, 2009 The Goat Fur Jacket was made by Zaldy in collaboration with Miguel Villalobos who sculpted the three animal face in leather that were later added. He made two owls on each shoulder and a wolf near the abdomen. The outfit can be seen in the performance of "Monster" on Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Gardenreleased in 2011 Zaldy Monster Goat Fur 001.jpg Zaldy Monster Goat Fur 002.jpg Monster Ball Goat Fur Jacket fitting.jpg MB1-Monster3.jpg The Monster Ball Monster 002.jpg|1 "The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009-2010) Normal 02724.jpg|2 "The Monster Ball: Arena" (2011) #November 27 to January 26 of 2009 #January 19 to May 6, 2011 Textured Bodysuit, 2009 The Textured Bodysuit. This is one of the two outfits created for the Theater Version that made it into the next version before being replaced with a replica in latex in late 2010. 1.0 2 Forest.JPG Bodysuit-Zaldy-Closeup.jpg|1 "The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009-2010) 30 .jpg|2 "The Monster Ball: Arena" (2010) Zaldy Goco Black Bodysuit.png|Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson (Nov 22, 2011) #November 27 to January 26 of 2009 #Feb 18 to Aug 17, 2010 Mirrorred Bodysuit, 2009 The Mirrored Boydsuit is a grey bodysuit with square pieces of mirror glued on the front in order to make it look like a disco ball. The breast are made of large triangle put together as to form cones. Grey bodysuit covered with mirror on the front. The bodysuit have a similar cut as the two other made for the show Photo-0113.jpg NoPants-MirrorBadRomance.jpg|1 "The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009-2010) #December 22-23, 29, 2009, January 2-3, 2010 Gold studded bodysuit with crown, bracelets and shoes, 2009 The Egyptian inspired outfit consisted of a gold crown (Anubis shaped) with a studded bodysuit, two arm bracelets and a pair of shoes. On May 2011, Gaga stated on Music Lovers that this outfit was her favorite of the show and that she knew it would be "iconic". The pair of shoes were worn on November 27, 2009 only. On June 13, 2012, the Haus of Gaga added many previous outfits on a clothes rack featured during "Fashion of His Love" including this particular bodysuit. As of July, 2012, the outfit is still being used on The Born This Way Ball. MBT Fashion.jpg Side-Gold-MB.jpg GoldShoesMB-MTL.jpg The Monster Ball The Fame 001.jpg MBTFashion 13.jpg|The Monster Ball: Theater version (2009 to 2010) Zaldy Goco Warrior Outfit.png|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 10, 2010) Zaldy Goco Anubis crown.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 009.jpg|The Born This Way Ball (2012) Guns Harness, 2009 The Gun Harness is a harness made of straps covering the chest and left leg. On the chest area, a gun is attached to the harness. A arm armor was also made with a gun on it to be worn on Gaga's right arm. A matching Guns Hat was created by Miguel Villalobos. The outfit was worn with a custom bra and panty made of black latex underneath. The Monster Ball Poker Face 001.jpg Monster Ball Guns Harness fitting.jpg GunsOutfit-Front-MB.jpg PaperGangsta-MB-Theater-04.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Poker Face 002.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Poker Face 003.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Poker Face 004.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Poker Face 005.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Poker Face 006.jpg GunsFront-MB.jpg|The Monster Ball: Theater version (2009) #November 27 to December 3, 2009 Latex Lingerie, 2009 Serie of custom latex lingerie (bra and panty) made in black and red. The red bra was added a ropes on it. They also made gloves, a hat and a rope with knots. The Monster Ball Theater Poker Face 003.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 001.jpg|1 "The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009) The Monster Ball Theater Poker Face 001.jpg RedLatex-PokerFace.jpg|Jingle Bell Ball (Dec 5, 2009) Jingle Bell Ball lady gaga just dance.jpg|2 "The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009-2010) BraPropRed..jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 15, 2010) #November 27 to December 2, 2009 #December 9, 2009 to January 26, 2010 Gold Microphone Flail, 2009 Gold flail with an attach at the end of it to hold a microphone. The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 001.png|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 15, 2010) The Monster Ball The Fame 001.jpg|1 The Monster Ball: Theater version (2009 to 2010) #Select dates (Jan 23, 2010) References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfit by Zaldy Goco for Jingle Bell Ball *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfits by Zaldy Goco for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Links *Zaldy Goco Official website *Margaret Maldonado Agency Category:Designers Category:Outfits